


Please don’t leave me.

by TonyStarkx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr - Freeform, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Hamburr, Hamilton - Freeform, I'm feeling sad so here is some sad Hamburr, M/M, One Shot, Poor Aaron Burr, Thomas Jefferson is mentioned, Why Did I Write This?, but he's a dick - Freeform, no happy ending, unless I decided to make it longer - which is unlikely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkx/pseuds/TonyStarkx
Summary: Alexander and Aaron can not have the public knowing about their relationship as it would not be good for their political career. However, when one Thomas Jefferson finds out Alexander takes matters into his own hands.





	Please don’t leave me.

He didn’t want to break up with Aaron, he honestly didn’t, but he had to. It was dangerous to be in a relationship with each other and both Alexander and Aaron knew this when they first got together. Alexander had been in a relationship with Aaron for a year and six months now, the pair had only told John, Lafayette and Hercules, though Alexander had a sneaky suspicion that Washington also knew. 

 

Somehow though, Thomas Jefferson had found out about their relationship, Alexander knew it would be bad if the knowledge of his relationship got out and he wasn’t even worried about his political career, hell he’d written his way out of the hurricane, he could write his way out of whatever Jefferson threw at him, but he was worried about Aaron. He knew how hard Aaron had worked to get to where he was, it was one of the many things Alexander admired, and he refused to be the reason as to why his political career was destroyed and the public turned on him.

So here he stood, pacing in the living room as he waited for Aaron to get home from the meeting he had to attend this morning, he had planned everything out but his speech had completely escaped his mind once Aaron had stepped through the door and into the room. 

 

Aaron immediately knew something was wrong, he took in Alexander’s appearance - he was wringing his fingers with his hands, his lip was captured between his lips, he kept shuffling slightly and refused to meet Aaron’s eyes. 

 

“Alexander?” He said softly as he took a step closer to the other man only to stop when Alexander took a step back, away from him. “Alex?” He tried again, not moving from his spot, just looking at Alexander for an explanation as to what was going on. 

Alexander opened his mouth to say something, anything, but all that escaped was a choked sob. 

 

“I, God, Aaron. I love you so much” He began after a moment of calming himself, Aaron could only stare at him in confusion, his eyebrows threaded together and a small frown played on his lips. “I’m sorry, my love. I hope one day you forgive me but I’m so sorry.” His cried, voice cracking, a few tears left his eyes and trailed slowly down his face. Aaron tried to speak but it was like he’d lost his voice as he tried to make sense of what Alexander was saying. “W-we,” He started again, taking a deep breath to calm himself but it didn’t help, “have to break up.” Alexander spoke a lot, he said too many words in a day and wrote far more but that sentence, that small five word sentence, was the hardest thing he had ever spoken. He felt his world crash around him but desperately tried not to cry any more tears until he was away from Aaron, he really hated Thomas Jefferson but he cared about Aaron so much.

 

Aaron couldn’t move. He felt paralyzed, he wanted to reach out and grab Alexander’s hand, wanted to tell him this wasn’t funny and to stop messing around but he could see in Alexander’s eyes that this wasn’t some twisted joke. It was silent for a few moments before Alexander let out another, so quiet he nearly missed it, “I’m sorry.” With that he tried to leave the room but Aaron came to his senses and grabbed the other man’s hand. 

“‘Lex,” Aaron croaked, his eyes wide with tears making Alexander feel even guiltier. “Please, please, don’t do this. Please, j-just tell me what I’ve done and I’ll change. Don’t leave me, Alexander, please don’t leave me.” He pleaded, tears rapidly falling down his cheeks at an alarming rate, he was gripping Alexander’s hand so tightly it hurt. “Please.” He whispered, voice cracking slightly.

 

Alexander felt like the worst person alive, he really did, he moved so he could cup Aaron’s cheek in his hand and gently brushed away the tears only for more to appear almost immediately. “I’m so sorry, Aaron. It’s not you, I swear to you this is not your fault. Just remember, I love you so much.” Alexander told him, voice trembling, and before Aaron could begin to think of a reply Alexander had left the house.

 

Aaron all but collapsed onto the sofa, curling into a ball and letting the tears run down his face. He wasn’t one to be so open about his emotions like this but when it came to Alexander he couldn’t help but want to be expressive, mainly because most emotions he felt with the other man were positive. However, as he sat on the sofa he couldn’t help but sob harder at Alexander’s final words to him…. _ ’I love you so much.’  _ Aaron stood up shakily and walked into the bedroom, he changed quickly and if he wore one of Alexander’s sweaters well nobody needed to know. He got under the covers, slightly cuddling into Alexander’s pillow and let the tears fall. Just before he felt himself falling asleep he whispered brokenly,  _ ‘I love you too, Alexander.’ _


End file.
